Unexpected Changes
by Stalia Sherlock
Summary: A battle that takes place between a certain young werewolf and a malicious redheaded vampire. What will happen when Victoria gets the upper hand and unleashes her ultimate talent on Jacob? set after New Moon


**I have the most incredible news for you! You people are never, ever going to believe this, but... I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse! And even more unbelievable... I am not the marvellously imaginative and creative writer known as Stephenie Meyer! **

Prologue

The young wolf crept through the forest, the vile stench of his worst enemy cluttering his senses with rage and hate. A wild feline snarl issued forth from the undergrowth, taunting and challenging, and spurred the werewolf directly into action.

He leapt straight towards the point where he could just distinguish the crouching figure amongst the bushes, jaws open and ready, furious growls wrenching forth from his gut. His muscles tautened, readied for the fight that would ensue.

The cat-like figure of the cold one flickered before his eyes, and reappeared at his rear just as he landed at the spot where it had been a second before. A high-pitched vicious laughter rang around in the thick darkness, and an icy voice whispered and teased… _Filthy dog… It seems that you need to_ _be shown your place… I will have to train you, mongrel… Nothing a little _discipline _can't fix…_

The words drive him into a frenzy, and he turns, faster than lighting, to barrel into the stone creature with the flame coloured hair. His jaws snap shut around the slim body, and his paws clench the ground, seeking better purchase. His hateful growls echo through the forest, frightening the woodland creatures that scamper back to their dens.

The flame-haired creature snarls in turn, clawing sharp nails cross his eyes and face.

Temporarily blinded, he is forced to release her, leaping back and drawing a paw across his mouth to rid it of the obnoxious flavour of her skin. She takes advantage of his momentary relapse to launch herself towards him, grappling onto his back, and forcefully yanking on the fur around his neck, pulling back with all her might, successfully choking and gagging him.

Wild with pain and struggling to breathe, the wolf desperately hurls himself about, rolling in the soft earth and grazing the tree trunks in his efforts to rid himself of the hatefully cold body latched on his back. Unlike the enemy that clings unmercifully to his back, breathing is necessary for him, and every breath he rasps is more laboured, physical pain rippling through his muscles from the lack of oxygen.

With a last effort born of desperation and a particularly painful twist, he rids his body of her weight, and, in the same movement, launches himself towards her neck, heavily fanged jaws closing round her neck, and a triumphant growl in his throat. She shakes and snarls in fury, and realizing her own defeat, grows still.

The wolf loosened his grip, and let the mangled body fall to the ground, missing the cunning look in the partially glazed over blood red eyes. He raised his head to the sky, ready to summon his brothers to help him rip apart and destroy the vampire's body.

Before he could do so however, a pair of cold hands wrapped around his throat, and the utmost torture ripped through his body, contaminating every cell with unbearable pain. It felt to him as if the most intimate and precious thing that he kept in his material body was slowly being wrenched forth from it's rightful place and forced into the open.

Icy words rang in his eardrums as he felt his soul being cruelly and forcefully torn from his body… _Lowly mutt… how _dare_ you mangle my body… you've _ruined _it… and you shall pay… You will have the honour of experiencing my own very unique talent _yourself_… I will make you _rue_ the very day you were born… You will lose everything, and everyone who you once loved will now _hate _you… _An evil chuckling was the last thing he heard before descending into blackness.

* * *

><p>A while later he came round, his consciousness flickering painfully as details returned to him. His body felt frozen and horribly stiff, and he could feel stab like wounds all around his neck and face. A horrifying thirst thrilled through his body, begging to be quenched. The drops of solidifying blood spread around the clearing smelt unbelievably alluring.<p>

All of that paled into insignificance as a face swam into his focus. A handsomely human face, with russet coloured skin and jet black hair which waved slightly with the breeze was staring down at him, a smirk playing on the lips. Familiar dark brown eyes were now filled with malice and evil laughter.

His very own voice taunted him… _Not that bad… for a _mutt_ at least… Well _boy_, I think I'll leave you to your own devices now… I've got far better things to do now than waste time with _you_… Don't worry, your suffering won't last long… At least, not with that pack of mongrels round… Nor that stupid coven of _human_-loving vampires for that matter…_

Jacob struggled to make his broken vocal cords work, and a few confused words tumbled out.

"Wha…what's ha…happe..ning? Wha…aat di…she do t…to…m…me?"

Jacob was shocked at the voice that tumbled out of his mouth, high, raspy and feral.

"Now, now, I wouldn't want to destroy the surprise, _former_ wolf boy" the dark-skinned figure chuckled maliciously. With that he turned heel and started to walk away.

Jacob was left alone with his thoughts and his wounds. He let his mangled body fall back onto the damp forest floor, and just lay there with a blank mind.

A strangely disgusting scent aroused him from his stupor. It didn't resemble the vampires' stench however, it smelt of damp animal and rot, and it triggered all his danger instincts. It was becoming stronger by the second, and it was obvious that the creatures that it belonged to were nearing.

He realized there was no way he could fight in his present condition, and so turned to his other option, flight. After scrambling to his feet, he took off in the opposite direction, running unusually fast in his human form, but feeling strangely uncoordinated.

Running flat out with no sense of orientation, he didn't stop until he reached a small water hole in the forest where some deer where drinking. He was now incredibly thirsty, and stopped to drink, hoping the cool water would assuage the painful, burning sensation in his broken throat. He fell to his knees and crawled towards the edge, looking down at the pure, clear water that reflected the dark surroundings and his own face.

All thought of water disappeared from his mind the moment he processed the reflection that stared, horrified and incredulous, back up at him.

His face was pale, bone white, while his eyes were a flat black that contrasted horribly with the pale skin. Worst still, though, was the flaming wild red hair that framed the nightmarish image.

His high-pitched, feral and terrified scream echoed through out the whole forest, and when it quietened all that could be heard were the steady drips falling from the trees.


End file.
